


Meddling Kids (Borderline Smut)

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Imagine your OTP, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Reader-Insert, aaronhotcnerxreader, criminal minds imagine, criminalminds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x ReaderWord Count: 1,212Warning: Gets pretty steamy, I think a swear word?Summary: Jack is friends with the reader's daughter. Jack and Aaron come over for a play date, but things take a steamy turn.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Meddling Kids (Borderline Smut)

It was weird seeing your boss Aaron Hotchner outside of work. His son, Jack was best friends with your daughter Paislee. Being good parents you both, tried to allow your kids to have as many playdates as you could. As time went on, the comfortable you two were seeing each other. For awhile, he didn't stick around longer than necessary, seeing as he was newly separated and was your boss at the BAU.

Over a year has past since Jack and Paislee, have been having playdates. As days went on, it seemed their relationships strengthened. The weekend had finally arrived, and you couldn't be any happier. It had been a particularly gruesome week, and the case was exceptionally, rough this time. The whole team needed a break. Aaron was going to stop by within the hour, to drop Jack off at your house so he and Paislee could be together.

The plan had been to take the kids to a park, however the weather decided it didn't want to copperate. It was tremendously cold, and misty. The thought of making cookies came to mind, since that was a family tradition, if it was cold and gloomy on a Saturday, you would make cookies. Yours and Paislee's favorite cookies, were chocolate chip. Moving about the kitchen table, you got all the materials that you would need to make cookies out, even setting up the as the station to make them. Just, as you had finished setting up, Paislee had bounded down the stairs screeching, "They're here!"

She raced over to you jumping up and down excitedly. The door bell sound rang throughout the house. You had barely opened the door before, a teensy body had flung itself onto your legs greeting you with a hug before a happy chirp sounded,

"Hi, Miss Y/L/N!"

Hi, Jack,"

You smiled warmly, at the teensy boy that was hugging you. Before, Jack had the chance to reply Paislee had grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen.

Once, you turned your attention back to the man in front of you, your jaw almost fell to the floor at the sight of him in front of you. You had rarely seen Aaron in anything other than a suit. He was dressed in dark denim jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. Through, all the years you had worked at the BAU, you developed feelings for him. Everyone, on the team seemed to have known about your feelings, except for Hotch.

"Hi, Y/N" a deep voice sounded

"Hi, Hotch!" you replied back happily "Would you like to come in?"

"It would be my pleasure."

You stepped aside, to let the tall mysterious looking man into your house.

"Will you be staying today?" asking quizzically. You always asked Incase one of the many, many, times you asked, that he would.

"If you'll have me."

He said taking a few steps closer to you. His response had caught you off guard. A shocked expression made its way on your face. He chuckled at this.

"Uh, yeah of course! I was planning on having the kids make cookies today, follow me."

As you both made your way to the kitchen, Jack and Paislee were waiting for you both. The kids put on their kids baking apron. Putting yours on, you turned to Aaron, and saw him leaning against the doorframe smiling at you.

"Come here, I'll help you with yours." You said returning the smile with a chuckle.

As he made his way over to where you stood, he didn't want to cross any bondaries by crowding into your personal space, by standing close to you. You giggled at this action.

You grabbed his apron, helping him into it as you stood close to him. After that, you had showed the kids what to do. The last batch of cookies were currently in the oven. Paislee and Jack were currently, watching the little mermaid in the living room. You were sitting on the counter by the sink sipping while Aaron has standing on the other side of the sink where another counter connects together.

The sound of laughter, filled the air. You were laughing at something funny he said. Currently, you were on your second glass of wine, caution had been thrown to the wind. Everything had happened so fast. The song Kiss the Girl was the only sound that was heard through the house.

Aaron's gaze was met with yours. Before you knew it, he was standing between your thighs, bringing his hands to rest on the counter next to them. His cologne was intoxicating, it didn't help that wine made you just that much braver either. Before you could stop yourself, you leaned up into him gently placing your lips on his. One, of your hands made its way to the back of his head to hold him in place, the other grabbed one of his hands placing it on your wait.

Aaron pulled back from the kiss, looking at your face for a sign of regret. He determined that you wanted this just as much as he did. He feverishly, brought his mouth back to yours. He placed gentle kisses on your lips, then they started to become more wanting. Taking your bottom lip, between his he gently tugged. The hand that hand guided him to your waist was now on the back of his neck pulling him closer to you.

Deciding to try to take control, you placed kisses on the corner of his mouth trailing to the side of his face, leading to his ear. Gently, blowing air into his ear, he groaned huskly. Taking the opportunity, you nipped and sucked on his earlobe. His hands made their way to your hips, harshly pulling you to the edge of the counter. His pants filled the kitchen. You guided his hands, to unbutton your blouse.

His eyes searched yours for permission, you happily nodded, that was all the encouragement you needed before your pristine white (see through) blouse, was shot onto the floor. There was a thin tank top clinging to your upper half. Aaron, attached his lips to your neck. You leaned your head back onto the cab it's for support. Biting, sucking, and kissing his way down to your shoulder. At this point you released a loud moan. His hand made its way up to your mouth, clamping down to keep you quiet. His bold movement made you moan again. He was leaving a trail of love bites, wherever his mouth could reach. Making his way to the top of your cleavage, you were panting with need beneath his hand. Suddenly, the kitchen timer went off signaling the cookies were ready. Aaron immediately, pulled himself off of you, and lunged for your shirt. Just as you put it back on, the sound of four tiny feet came bounding into the kitchen, unaware of what had previously happened.


End file.
